Obsession
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: Arnold is the kindest man around: counseling anyone and offering advice to all. When a notorious gangster takes an interest in the one who saves him one winter day, Arnold has no idea he's helped the wrong guy. Obsession grows and soon Arnold's entire world is upended as he's forced out of his life and into the hands of a mob boss. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Kidnapped

**WARNINGS:** **Kidnapping,** **Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Slash,** **Abuse,** **Violence,** **Forced Crossdressing,** **Forced Relationship, and** **One-Sided Relationship. Characters are 21 years and older.**

 **Get ready for one messed up ride.**

Summary: _Arnold is the kindest man around: counseling anyone and offering advice to all. When a notorious gangster takes an interest in the one who saves him one winter day, Arnold has no idea he's helped the wrong guy. Obsession grows and soon Arnold's entire world is upended as he's forced out of his life and into the hands of a mob boss._

* * *

 ** _Obsession ch. 1 – Kidnapped_**

"Gerald," a young man tossed the football to his best friend as they walked along the sidewalk. Autumn leaves littered the path. "From the way you talk about Phoebe, I'd say she likes you back."

"No way, Arnold." His best friend flipped the ball, catching it once before throwing it back. "She's outta my league."

Arnold smiled, patient and kind as he caught the ball. "You've known her since elementary school. If anything, it wouldn't hurt to let her know. We both know she'll be flattered even if she doesn't reciprocate."

"Aw, man." Gerald swept an arm out, gesturing at the rundown shops of their neighborhood. "You make it sound so easy."

Arnold laughed. "It's simple, not easy."

They continued to walk, occasionally swapping the football as buildings gradually shifted from stores to residences until they arrived at Arnold's stoop.

"Wanna come in?" Arnold grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket.

Gerald shook his head. "Sorry, pal. I've gotta get ready for work. College won't pay itself, you know."

"Yeah," he offered a tired smile. "Hope you won't have to kick out any drunks tonight."

"Pfft, me too." Gerald pulled on the strings to his hoodie. "At least being a bartender means I get a employee discount. See you 'round, Arnold."

"Good game. See yah." Gerald wandered off down the street and Arnold unlocked the door, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes.

He had just a moment to shrug off his jacket when a knock resounded on the door. Did Gerald forget something? He grasped the knob and opened the door without checking through the peep hole.

A stranger, brown skinned with a mustache and a large hat, smiled at him in the doorway. Huh. The man was oddly familiar… He blinked before tilting his head and giving a puzzled smile. "May I help you?"

"Ah, _sí._ This is the boarding house Sunset Arms, _lo cierto?"_

He relaxed, realizing this was possibly a potential tenant. Given the smallness of the neighborhood, he had little luck in finding people who not only needed lodging but could stay for a long period of time. With the chance to have a tenant, and thus another stream of income, he cranked up the charm and stepped aside. The man seemed pleasant enough.

"Come inside," he opened the door wider. "Would you like any tea?"

Arnold missed the odd edge to the stranger's growing grin. " _Si,_ that would be nice."

"Alright, follow me." He led the way down the hall and into the dining room.

A quick bustling through the nearby kitchen later, he had two cups of herbal tea ready and set them atop the dining room table. The stranger wrapped large hands around the mug and smiled.

" _Gracias_ , Arnold."

"You know my name," Arnold sat himself in the chair across from the man. "So what's yours?"

The stranger answered after a beat. "Eduardo. I understand you have space in _su casa por una más?"_

"Yes," Arnold answered and sipped at the tea, taking a moment to work high school spanish lessons through his mind. It'd been years since then, he was rusty. "All the spaces are open, actually, so if you decide to stay here then you can pick your room."

 _"Qué bueno!"_ Eduardo shifted, one hand vanishing beneath the table as he directed his gaze to something on the wall behind him. "Oh? Who are they?"

Arnold put the mug down and twisted in the chair. The framed photo of his parents hung beside another photo of his deceased grandparents. Fabric rustled as his expression softened, eyes lingering. "Those were my parents. And grandparents, too, actually."

He sighed and faced forwards with a smile, noting Eduardo was leaning across the table with arms folded. "But enough about that. Would you like a tour?"

Eduardo uncrossed his arms and lifted the mug. "In just a moment. I'd like to finish my tea first and you should too."

Arnold furrowed his brows. Something was off about the man but he couldn't pinpoint what or why. The guy was also vaguely familiar but he didn't know from where. Still, he didn't seem _that_ bad. Just...odd. Like Helga or Curly. Especially Curly. Who knew what went on in that guy's head?

He shrugged and sipped at the tea, scrunching his nose. That's odd. It tasted... off, somehow. He could've sworn it tasted lighter a second ago rather than feeling thicker.

"So," he searched for a conversation topic as he drank. "How'd you know my name?"

"Ah, _mi tesoro,_ you don't remember me?" The man grinned wider, something dark and sinister.

He frowned. "No, do I know you from somewhere?"

 _"Sí._ You once helped me long ago, Arnold."

His vision started to blur and he blinked fast to clear it. "I did? When?"

"Last winter, in fact. When I was in need of a warm blanket and hot cocoa, you gave me your blessing."

His head seemed to lighten and he struggled to move his jaw and form coherent words. "Blessing? Winter..? I never..."

The man leaned forwards, taking the mug from his hands. "My name is not Eduardo."

Blackness creeped across dilated pupils.

"It is La Sombra and I am here to make you mine."

~oOo~

Arnold woke to a killer headache and plush blankets. He groaned, curling against a nearby pillow, and buried his face into the soft surface. Sunlight burned through the fabric as he inhaled the scent of unfamiliar cologne. Green eyes snapped wide.

He tossed off the covers only to sway woozily before gathering his bearings and scanning the surroundings. A grand bedroom with windows towering over a kings sized bed sat between side a nightstand and mahogany armoire. One plush couch reclined in front of a coffee table and a clean desk stood in front of a swivel chair. Nearby that was a door open to a visible bathroom. A mirror atop a fireplace completed the room and he frowned as his head throbbed. Where in the world was he?

He clambered off the bed and stumbled on socked feet to the only closed door. The knob twisted beneath his hand but the door wouldn't budge. Locked? Why would he be locked in a room? White knuckles rapped against the white painted wood and he rasped for help.

Moments passed and he sagged, deciding to drink water from the bathroom sink before attempting again. He shuffled into the bathroom, eyes widening as he realized it was just as elaborate as the bedroom. It had a large bathtub, a glass shower corner, marble counter with a deep sink, and a toilet tucked into the corner. He shook his head, regretting the motion as his balance faltered, and he turned a knob. Cupped hands and several drinks later, he returned to the room and tried to call for help.

When no response came, he sighed and turned to the windows. Investigating for a lock proved fruitless, but even if there _was_ a way to open it, he was a good three stories high. He'd break a limb from a fall like that.

Sighing, Arnold had just decided to explore the room when the door swung open. He perked, hopeful until he recognized the man and his situation clicked into place.

"You kidnapped me…" He stared in disbelief as La Sombra grinned. "Wha... _why?"_

"I have been watching you, Arnold." La Sombra prowled forwards. "Ever since you showed me such rare kindness that winter, I had to know…"

Arnold backpedaled until he hit the wall.

"...are you truly a good man?" A hand reached for his face but he tilted his chin up and away with a disturbed frown as he eyed the taller man.

"I don't...what do you want from me?"

La Sombra clicked his tongue. "Always the question they ask. Tell me, _niño,_ how often have you helped someone free of charge?"

"I…" It was hard to think as the man grasped his chin and forced him to look into the intense stare. "I don't know…?"

The man let him go to face the windows and he breathed a sigh of relief as he slouched. "Too many times to count! _Estás_ _un dios_ in human flesh!"

"What?" His mind whirred as he rummaged for spanish meanings. "What, no! I'm not a god, I'm just a good guy!"

La Sombra whirled on him with wild eyes. "Then _estás_ _un hijo de los dios!_ It's impossible for any mortal to be as kind as you!"

Arnold flinched as his captor grabbed his shoulders and dragged him into a broad chest. "Lemme go!" The button down shirt in his mouth muffled the words as he pushed.

 _"No,"_ La Sombra sounded borderline insane. "You are mine. Understand? _Mine."_

"I'm a person!" He protested, trying to gain enough wiggle room to lift a leg and knee the creep in the groin and maybe bolt outta there.

"Not a person, a _treasure."_ La Sombra cackled. _"Un tesoro._ And you shall act as such."

Fear nearly drilled a hole in his chest. _This guy's insane._ Arnold thought, eyes growing wild. _But how do I get outta here?_

The man grabbed him by the shirt collar and hauled him off the wall and to the armoire. An arm flung open the wooden doors as the other kept his flailing form captured. La Sombra threw him to the ground to grasp a pair of fabric from the clothes rack.

"First, we must clean your appearance." La Sombra turned only to find he was gone. _"Mierda."_

Arnold sprinted down the hallway, the faint shout of "guards" following him. His lungs burned as he curved a corner and sped down stairs, skipping steps and jumping to the wooden platform. His captor cursed loudly once more and footsteps pursued him, fast and gaining quickly.

Arnold picked himself up despite the acid in his legs and continued down the winding staircase. The last step and the front door had just come into view when a hulking man raced out of a nearby doorway and cut him off.

He cursed inwardly and whipped his gaze around the hallway but the guard was approaching fast and he made to retreat up the stairs when footsteps thudded behind him and a hand snatched his shoulder. He turned and paled.

La Sombra, eyes dark and face heated with fury, tightened the grip on his shoulder and snarled. _"Treasure_ does not run from its master."

Ice spidered up his spine and he leaned away just as the man forced him up one step and grabbed him by the throat. He wheezed as the hand threatened to crush his windpipe. His pulse became pronounced underneath the pressure.

His captor smiled, sick and sadistic. _"Bueno_. You _should_ be afraid."

Arnold choked. "Let...lemme go…"

La Sombra growled, grip tightening slowly. Arnold gasped, desperate for air as black spots crept across his vision and his head lightened. His body fell limp. His captor released him and he crumbled to the ground, coughing.

"Come, _tesoro,_ " La Sombra grabbed his elbow, hauling him upwards only for him to fall back to the steps onto his knees. "...perhaps I held too long."

A hand hooked beneath his knees and another behind his shoulders, sweeping him into a broad pair of arms. Without enough air, he didn't struggle in the bridal-style hold but his face did burn with embarrassment.

His captor returned them to the bedroom, locking the door and dumping him atop the mattress. Arnold wheezed and rubbed his throat. It was sore but functioning fine. La Sombra once more went to the armoire and revealed clothes on a clothes hanger.

"As I was saying," the man placed the fabric atop the bed. "You need to be cleaned. I allowed you to wear those _feo_ rags but I expect you to wear whatever I give you from now on."

Arnold scowled. "I'm not a _doll_. You can't treat me like this!"

La Sombra cocked a brow. "You are in _my_ house. In _my_ room. Under _my_ control. You best obey me, _tesoro,_ or I'll do more than just choke you."

Silenced, Arnold averted his focus onto the fabric. When he realized it was a _dress_ of all things, he recoiled. "That's a dress."

"And you will wear it." La Sombra rolled his eyes. "Shower now."

Arnold hopped off the bed, gingerly touching his throat, and retreated a step. "What's wrong with the clothes I already have?"

"Ask another _pregunta_ and I will bathe you myself."

He glared, simmering with growing frustration, and grabbed the dress. He stormed past the man to the bathroom only for a palm to snatch his elbow and spin him.

La Sombra pierced him with a possessive stare. "You will like it here, Arnold…"

"...Because you will never leave."

~oOo~

 **Notes: I didn't intend to start writing a long _Hey Arnold!_ fic, but my favorite story idea (kidnapping the hero, stuffing him into a dress, and molesting him gay-style) is a hard habit to shake. Maybe one day I'll be creative and write something new.**

 **Leave a review if you're not _too_ traumatized, heh. ****Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Meetings

Summary: _Arnold is the kindest man around: counseling anyone and offering advice to all. When a notorious gangster takes an interest in the one who saves him one winter day, Arnold has no idea he's helped the wrong guy. Obsession grows and soon Arnold's entire world is upended as he's forced out of his life and into the hands of a mob boss._

* * *

 ** _Obsession ch. 2 – New Meetings_**

Days passed into weeks but he was never allowed to leave the bedroom. Though La Sombra would hurt or rape him anytime he tried to escape or back-talked, the man routinely lavished him with praise, jewelry, and gifts. It was horrible, boring, and _lonely._

There was no one to talk to and his usual optimism was fading fast. Without any human contact besides his captor, he steadily sank into lonely obedience. Either La Sombra didn't notice, or noticed but didn't care. Rarely would he see other people like the guards. They'd only appear to give him food and water when La Sombra was unable to do so himself.

Sighing, he curled around a pillow on the couch with a book in his hands. The dress scrunched around his form and he absently tugged the skirt portion further down his rear to stay comfortably covered. Keys jingled in the lock and he perked. A quick glance at his gold watch only prompted confusion.

It wasn't meal time and La Sombra mentioned he'd be gone for a few days so who was it? Not one to dismiss a potential companion, he dropped the book and scrambled to his feet. The door opened.

One of the guards entered the room with a tray of food and a bouquet. The stranger was clean shaven, bulky, and tall enough to have to duck and sidestep to fit through the doorway. The scent of smoke and cologne wafted off the man. Arnold rummaged through his mind, trying to remember the name, and his eyes brightened.

"Mateo, right?" The dress swished around his ankles as he approached. "I'm not complaining, but why are you here?"

A husky voice answered him. "Boss wanted you to have these." The man kicked the door shut and it locked behind him.

"Your name's Mateo, though, right?" He followed the guard as the man limped to the desk and placed down the tray.

"Yes." The guard gruffed.

Arnold gasped, focus on the other's legs. "You're limping!"

One leg dragged slightly behind the other as Mateo shoved the flowers into his hands and grunted. "What's it matter?"

Not one to let up, Arnold clutched the bouquet tight and pursued the injured man to the door. "Well, you're hurt!"

The hulking mass scoffed as he stopped and towered over the young man blocking his way. "That obvious?"

Arnold scowled. "Let me help–"

"You?" Mateo laughed, low and grating. "What can a pretty little " _tesoro"_ do for a man like me?"

Arnold tried not to shrink in on himself as the mockery hit harder than expected. He gathered courage and argued. "Let me try or we'll never know."

Mateo paused mid-laugh and lowered his voice into dangerous steel. "Pretty faces can't fool me. I know you're just trying to escape."

He flinched. "That's not even–"

The guard made to shove past him but he stood his ground. Mateo curled his lip. "Move it, shorty."

"Okay, _look,"_ Arnold combed fingers through his hair only to get strands and the fingers themselves caught on the tiara atop his head. "Wait, ow, ow, hold on, _ow_ –"

Mateo snorted, watching the fumbling with an amused smile. It took a few tries before he managed to wrangle the elaborate headpiece free of his fingers and hair. With the tiara free of his head, he brushed a hand through blond strands once more and tried again.

"Uh, as I was saying…"

"Make it snappy." The mirth on Mateo's face faded. "I've got a job other than babysitting princesses."

"Oh come _on!"_ Arnold flung out his arms, flower petals falling from the movement and the tiara tight in his hand. "You honestly think I _like_ all... _this?"_

Mateo cocked a brow.

"I don't even wanna be here!" Pent up frustration exploded. "I didn't even _know_ La Sombra until he showed up at my house and _kidnapped me."_

"He _does_ have a way, doesn't he?" Mateo muttered and limped past. "I have a job to do."

The anger flooded out of him as he noticed the leg. "Wait...at least let me look at your leg?"

"Boy," Mateo paused with an oddly soft tone, hand on the knob. "It's an old injury. There's nothing you can do."

Arnold quieted as the door clicked shut.

~oOo~

Hours later found Arnold dozing on the plush couch. The book from earlier lay atop his lap and his head reclined against the armrest with the tiara askew atop his head. The dress spilled off the edge of the couch as one leg dangled and the other lay propped on the cushions. His arms lay folded atop his stomach and he slipped in and out of awareness.

The door creaked open. Quiet footsteps entered the room and the door clicked shut only to be broken by a loud, haughty tone. "Wake up, Blondie. It's dinnertime."

Startled, Arnold tumbled off the couch. "Wha–what?"

Green eyes jerked to see another guard had entered the room. This one was slender and short, complete with a beard, sideburns, and an attitude problem. The guard sauntered to the coffee table and slammed the tray down, spilling liquid from the cup.

"Today your menu consists of only the _best_ apple juice," the man smirked as Arnold scowled, "a kiddie salad, mashed potatoes with _extra_ gravy, and of course the finale: pre-cut steak for your every dainty need. Would you like some crayons and paper?"

"What is your problem?" Arnold crossed his arms. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"Aw," the guard smacked his lips in an imitation of sugary sweetness. "Lil Blondie wants to know what he did _wrong._ Where should I start?"

Arnold huffed. "I'm as sick of you as you are of _me_...uh..." he fumbled, embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"Don't even know my name?" The guard tsked. "After how many times I've been here?"

"Maybe I don't wanna know." Arnold grumbled in reply. "If you're just gonna antagonize me, then you can leave."

"Blondie won't even thank me? A shame!" The guard placed a hand to his chest. "After all the work we do to keep his little self happy, you'd think he'd at _least_ be gracious."

The art of manners, drilled into him from a young age, crept past his anger and he jolted. "Oh, I'm–" his tone flattened when he realized the trick. "Thanks."

"Oh you are _so_ welcome, _tesoro."_ The guard snorted a laugh and turned to leave. "Don't worry, your master will be back soon enough to cater to your _every need."_

Mild-mannered or not, that hit a nerve. Arnold shot to his feet, furious within a second. "He is _not_ my master."

The guard pivoted, unimpressed. "Right. And you're not his lover either."

Anger and ingrained shame clouded his judgement as he snapped. "If you'd like to trade places, I'll take the offer!" He stormed to the taller man and jabbed a finger into his chest. "I am not here of my own free will. Maybe _you_ like La Sombra, but _I_ sure don't. If I had a choice, and I've tried to escape, I wouldn't even _be_ here. So take your righteous attitude somewhere else!"

A beat passed.

"You've got spunk," the man laughed. "I can respect that. The name's Santiago, by the way."

Whiplashed by the change, Arnold stuttered. "Wha-what?" Old instincts fell hard and he added his own name. "Uh, mine's Arnold. Nice to meet you?"

If possible, Santiago laughed harder. "You're a riot!"

He shook himself out of his daze but was sufficiently caught off guard. He furrowed his brows. "Oh... _kay._ Um…"

Santiago stopped for breath and waved a hand. "Alright, alright. See you later, _Blondie."_

He huffed but bid farewell as the man left. He returned to the couch, ready to grasp for utensils when he realized...there were none.

 _"Santiago!"_ He yelled.

Faint laughter trickled into the room.

~oOo~

The following morning, knocks rapped before the door crept open. He rolled beneath the covers, blearily fighting his way free and finding his way to the floor. In walked another guard. Familiar, but not from the day before.

"Breakfast." The plump, middle-aged man muttered.

Arnold rubbed his eyes. "Thanks...hm...Nicholas?"

"Nicolás." The guard corrected emptily and placed the tray of food atop the desk.

"Wait," Arnold shuffled forwards, nightgown prompting cold air to seep through and he shivered. "What's the matter?"

The guard paused. "Pardon?"

"You sound sad." He rubbed his arms. "Talking might help you feel better. I know it does for me."

When Nicolás hesitated, he offered a smile. "You don't have to, I just thought it'd be nice to have company. It's lonely being here all the time."

The creases around weary eyes seemed to soften. "I suppose I could stay. To ensure you eat your breakfast, of course."

"Of course." Arnold agreed and brightened with awakeness. He grabbed the swivel chair by the desk and pushed it to the coffee table. "Let's talk over here."

Nicolás grabbed the tray and brought it over to him. A moment passed as the man scanned the room before approaching the fireplace. He checked the wood and flipped a nearby switch. A spark ignited and the small logs caught flame. Arnold sighed gratefully from the couch and the man took a seat in the chair.

"So what's on your mind? Arnold offered a curious smile and a piece of toast.

"You are too kind, young man." Nicolás shook his head, soft and sad, but accepted the food.

"Call me Arnold."

Nicolás took a beat to study his face instead. "You remind me of my son."

Arnold's brows rose to his hairline. "You've got a son?"

"I do. A wife too but I rarely visit them."

"Why not?" Arnold nibbled on scrambled eggs.

The man hunched his shoulders, suddenly seeming decades older from sheer exhaustion alone. "La Sombra."

Arnold stiffened before curiosity made him unwind. "Can't you ask him to give you a day or two off? I know he doesn't listen to me, but you _work_ for him. Surely he'd at least hear you out."

"You are too naive, Arnold." Nicolás sighed and took a bite of the bread. "Tell me, do you know what is the true nature La Sombra's business?"

"I...well, no…" he admitted and gained a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I figured it was probably something bad like drugs, but…"

Nicolás chuckled, finishing the toast in a few short bites. "I wish." He sobered. "No, it is much worse. He does many things and drugs are one of them, but his favorite is human trafficking. Right after poaching."

His heart plummeted as he dropped the fork. "Human–"

"Why do you think he was comfortable bringing you here? Aye," the man placed a hand atop his trembling shoulder. "If it's any consolation, it doesn't seem like he will sell you anytime soon. He thinks you are a _tesoro_ after all."

His chest caved and he struggled to breath as tears threatened to fall. "Sell? What...why…? What does he _want_ from me?"

Nicolás shrugged in a defeated sort of way. "I do not know. But I _do_ know that La Sombra is not a man to be trifled with."

When he started to stand, Arnold panicked. "Wait. Wait, stay. Just...a little longer, please."

The older man sighed but didn't sit. "Son, you are a good man. I do not wish you harm, but if I stay then La Sombra will know. And he will wonder."

"Are you trapped like me?" He blurted, eyes wide and wild. "Did La Sombra blackmail you? How did you join him?"

"A story for another time, son." The man reached across the coffee table, almost as if to ruffle his hair before settling on his shoulder. "I will see you soon."

Arnold sagged against the cushions as Nicolás left.

~oOo~

 **Notes: Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Old Faces

Summary: _Arnold is the kindest man around: counseling anyone and offering advice to all. When a notorious gangster takes an interest in the one who saves him one winter day, Arnold has no idea he's helped the wrong guy. Obsession grows and soon Arnold's entire world is upended as he's forced out of his life and into the hands of a mob boss._

* * *

 ** _Obsession ch. 3 – Old Faces_**

A week later after he steadily pursued interacting with any and all guards who would humor him, La Sombra returned with gifts from a foreign country. This time, the man had terrorized San Lorenzo in search of _El Corazón:_ a treasure rumored to be a heart of gold kept safe by the ever elusive Green-Eyed People.

La Sombra had failed to find the Green-Eyes and he made his frustration known.

 _"La Sombra,"_ Arnold moaned as the man devoured his neck with biting teeth and a famished tongue. "Please, no..."

His captor growled, pushing him harder against the wall and he tried again, embarrassment leaking into his tone.

"We can do this later. Please, not in front of the–"

The man unholstered the gun at his hip and blindly aimed behind himself with a finger ready to unlock the safety. Arnold snapped his jaw shut, eyes wide. He took in how the guards stiffened and he lurched into action, kissing his abuser on the cheek.

"Nevermind," he squeaked, breathy and panicked. "An audience is fine. Please don't shoot them."

La Sombra smirked against his neck and holstered the gun. "Good _niño_ ," the voice was like gravel. "Good little _tesoro._ So _guapo_ _y puro._ Don't want to see anyone _hurt."_

He squirmed in the hold, uncomfortable. Thankfully, his captor pulled away with saliva trailing in the wake. La Sombra wiped his mouth with the back of a hand and faced the rigid guards. Arnold kept his gaze low as his cheeks burned with shame. He clutched an arm and shrank in on himself as La Sombra strode away to the bathroom.

Left in plain sight in front of the men he had stubbornly acquainted himself with only to be humiliated in front of, he slouched against the wall and wished the ground would swallow him whole.

Pale and shaking fingers tried to straighten himself. He righted the new and probably stolen tiara, adjusted the gold necklace, patted down his skirt that was riding above his thighs, and reached for the zipper on the back of the dress but couldn't quite grab it.

He blushed and fidgeted with the collar of the dress. Maybe if he kept his hands against his chest then it wouldn't expose so much of his front? Though he had been shirtless on beaches surrounded by people before, somehow being in a dress made the thought of baring skin feel...vulnerable. Whether it was due to his nearby rapist or not, he'd rather stay as clothed as possible.

La Sombra returned, noticeably more composed than before, and directed his attention onto the guards. "Mateo, I have a new assignment for you."

Arnold fully intended to stay put until La Sombra beckoned him.

"Arnold will be allowed to roam outside this room _provided_ you are watching him. He has been here long enough that I trust he will not run... _will_ you, _tesoro?"_

Arnold worked his jaw, disbelief stunning him into silence.

 _"Tesoro?"_ The tone deepened into dangerous territory.

"Y-yes!" He blurted. "Of...of course!"

 _"Bueno."_ La Sombra began to pace along the row of guards. "Nicolás and Santiago, I expect you to find and bring me the two people I've been searching for. José, you will accompany me to my office. And, Mateo?"

"Yes?"

"Ensure Arnold cleans the house."

The hulking mass dipped his head to the shorter and slender man.

"Dismissed."

Arnold blinked as the men swept into motion and his captor kissed him farewell. Mateo neared and gestured for him to follow. He trotted slightly to keep up as they left the room. For a heavy-built man with a limp, he was definitely fast.

As they walked down a hall, Arnold fidgeted with trying to zip the dress and marveled at the ornate decorations. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. An intricate rug lined wooden floorboards and framed paintings to pictures covered the walls. Some of the paintings were of landscapes unfamiliar to him, others were familiar. One was frighteningly familiar: a stylized painting of him curled into his kidnapper's hold. Asleep on the bed. _Nude_.

He swallowed, nerves skyrocketing and he licked his lips in attempt to calm himself. He pointed at the painting. "W-when was that made?"

Mateo followed his finger and shrugged. "Does it matter? There's plenty more."

Blushing a storm, he covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Maybe being stuck in that room wasn't so bad if it meant I didn't have to see this…"

His guard curved around a corner and opened a door. Arnold lifted his head from his hands just enough to realize it was a closet before a rag, bucket, and mop was shoved at him. He fumbled to catch the tools as Mateo grabbed a vacuum and walked in the opposite direction, back towards his prison.

"W-wait up!" He hustled to catch up despite the awkward jumble in his arms. "Where are we going?"

"Too many questions." Mateo hoisted the vacuum higher in his grip. "Didn't you hear the boss? You will be cleaning. Start at ground floor and work your way up."

They passed his prison and continued down the hallway to curve around a different corner. Arnold spluttered as they descended the familiar stairs.

"I have to clean this _whole_ place by _myself?"_

"Yes." Mateo grumbled. "Unless you'd rather stay locked in that room?"

He paled. "N-no."

They lapsed into silence. The trip to the ground floor proved uneventful save for Arnold occasionally tripping as he observed the regal environment. The man seemed to have it all in the three story house: a ballroom on the bottom floor with a balcony connected to the second, a large garden and a patio in the back while a large yard was settled in front, and even a massive kitchen with marble counters. Arnold had to wonder not only how long it took for the mansion to be built, but also how the man managed to afford the place…

That train of thought led to dangerous grounds and he forced himself to focus on the tiled flooring of the kitchen. He stood off to the side while Mateo filled the bucket with soap and water. He studied the back of the man, mentally tracing a scar that started just before the shirt collar and presumably ended after the arm sleeve.

His expression tightened. Where did he get that scar? And how? His mind wandered to the events earlier. Was it because of La Sombra? Did La Sombra have a... slave before him that he drowned with gifts and sex and threatened to kill anyone who bothered them? He gritted his teeth. La Sombra had threatened to kill Mateo and the other guards because of him. Because of _him._

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled free.

Mateo hefted the bucket, now filled with soap and water, to the floor. "What now?"

Arnold fumbled for words. "La Sombra…"

"And?" The man wheeled the bucket to him.

"He threatened to kill you earlier because of me…"

Both brows lifted and Mateo handed him the mop. "And you're surprised?"

Arnold recoiled but accepted the tool. "Of course I am! What kind of person threatens their own _workers?"_

"The same kind who kidnaps 21 year old boys from their homes."

His thoughts ground to a halt.

"Enough talk." Mateo walked away to watch from a corner. "Start cleaning."

He dunked the mop and sighed.

~oOo~

Arnold had only finished the kitchen when he was ordered to retire to bed. The days passed in the same fashion: wake, eat, clean, eat, sex, shower, and sleep. The routine exhausted him but he was glad not to be locked up in one room. Now he had a whole giant house to wander around in! With a bodyguard, anyway. This time, he was wiping down the staircase railing when the front door slammed open and the yelling started.

"Criminy! Let me go, you _creep!"_

He dropped the rag. _Impossible._ It landed straight into the bucket with a violent splash that dirtied the hem of his dress. _There was no way..._

"Hey, man!" Another achingly familiar voice pitched in. "Who do you think you are? Let us go!"

Metal clanked a half floor below him as the two newcomers struggled against whatever was holding them. Slowly, he turned.

His eyes blew wide. "Helga…? _Gerald?"_

When they looked at him, faces wide eyed and familiar, the impossible was confirmed.

 _"Arnold?"_

~oOo~

 **Notes:**

 **Relaxing Pikachu – Well, well, _well_ , look who's appeared to knock out everyone with staplers! Ha! I loved that moment in the Jungle Movie. I may not be a big Arnold x Helga shipper, but WOW is Helga kickin' awesome!**

 **Leave a review, if you'd like.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Revelations

Summary: _Arnold is the kindest man around: counseling anyone and offering advice to all. When a notorious gangster takes an interest in the one who saves him one winter day, Arnold has no idea he's helped the wrong guy. Obsession grows and soon Arnold's entire world is upended as he's forced out of his life and into the hands of a mob boss._

* * *

 ** _Obsession ch. 4 – Revelations_**

He struggled to speak. His gaze swept across the lobby. Santiago held the chain connected to Helga while Nicolás held the chain to Gerald. Mateo lurked at the base of the stairs. La Sombra was nowhere to be seen, but had to be near. He could feel it.

"Blondie," Santiago spoke up, amused. "You know these two?"

"I, uh, _yeah!"_ He grasped the railing, half-wondering if he could launch himself over it without getting hurt. Mateo bodily blocked the last step to reach the floor and he didn't think the guy would be willing to move if asked. "But why are they _here?"_

Santiago looked upwards. "Best ask the boss that instead."

Footsteps clicked behind him and an arm wrapped around his waist. He flinched. Despite the numerous times La Sombra had snuck up on him, each time startled him. The man was like a cat with such stealth. Or a snake. " _Sencillo_. You were lonely, so I fetched you company."

Arnold flinched once more when he noticed his friends' shocked expressions. He wiggled but his captor tightened the hold and he relented. Struggling would do no good. But compliance might.

Helga snarled before he could string together words. "Let him go, you disgusting piece of shi–"

Santiago slapped her fast and hard. "Do not speak to the boss that way."

Arnold freaked. He shoved against the arm on his stomach and screamed in a shrill voice. "Don't touch her!"

La Sombra chuckled into his ear. "Ah, I've missed this spirit."

He snarled. Gerald yanked on his own chains and spat profanities until Nicolás slammed a fist into his gut and silenced him.

Hurt blended with anger into a muddy mixture. The two men were not a member of La Sombra's gang entirely out of free will. They _had_ to obey him to ensure their own safety. But that didn't mean they had to be so rough with his friends, did it?

 _"Stop!"_ He yelled, managing to twist and slap himself free from the grip "Just. _Stop!"_

When the guards went rigid and his friends picked up on the change, his heart launched into his throat and he slowly turned to face his captor. Instinctively, he retreated down a step and nearly kicked over the bucket.

Cold.

Dark.

And _furious._

"La Sombra…" he breathed, realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean...but they were...I…" He dropped into a bow . "I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_. I didn't mean to hit you but you wouldn't let go and I needed to…"

"Since when," large fingers hooked his chin and tilted upwards. "Did you have permission to disrespect me?"

His heart stopped. Tremors racked his body as his abuser reached for his throat. And he did nothing but watch. Metal clacked and footsteps slammed against the tiles. His chest rose and fell erratically as his world zeroed on La Sombra's face.

The man scowled, jerking away from him. "Catch them, idiots!"

He staggered into the railing, heart picking up speed, and clutched it for dear life. Distantly, he recognized Santiago and Nicolás and Mateo chasing his friends around the lobby, trying to make their way to him, but La Sombra was beside him and looming with a glare.

Hands grabbed his collar and hauled him up the stairs, knocking over the bucket filled with water in the process. "Did you think you could escape? Did you think that my generosity was a weakness? Did you think that with your little _amigos_ here you'd be free?"

He yelped as La Sombra threw him to the floor with a wild expression. "I should kill you for such insolence!"

Arnold curled into a protective ball and whimpered. His best bet to survive was to surrender and be submissive. His captor paced back and forth, as agitated as a starving lion, and muttered curses.

When the pacing slowed, Arnold slowly revealed himself and sat upright. La Sombra was smiling and it wasn't anything kind. He swallowed.

"La Sombra…?"

"I'll let you keep your friends. But if you disobey, _they_ will pay the price." The man offered to let him up. "And should _they_ disobey, then _you_ will pay the price."

Arnold wrangled his breathing under control as he was pulled to his feet. "Wh-what do you mean…?"

"Exactly as I said. Now," La Sombra dragged him down the stairs, taking care not to slip on the wet flooring, and brought him to the lobby. "Why don't you introduce me to your little _amigos_."

Helga and Gerald had once again been recaptured and subdued. This time, bruises littered visible skin and he winced. They glared at La Sombra as the man let him step out of the hold.

"Guys…" he trailed and gingerly approached.

Nicolás and Santiago held the chains in a tight grip. His friends couldn't move much and neither could seem to know who to focus on. Arnold rubbed an arm, hyper aware of the dress and the fact that they had seen him in the hold of his rapist.

 _"Tesoro."_ La Sombra prompted.

He jolted. "Uh, well. La Sombra, these are my friends, Helga and Gerald. Helga and Gerald, this is my…" he hesitated. What was La Sombra to him?

"La Sombra." The man finished for him. "And you are my prisoners."

Helga pinned the man with a scowl that could rival the sun with its heat. "Doi! Couldn't figure that out from the chains, could you?"

Santiago reared a palm but La Sombra waved him off. "Remember what we spoke of, Arnold?"

He winced.

"Seems we need to enlighten your friends. With a demonstration, perhaps?"

Helga spat fire. "What? What's he talking about, Arnold _-o?"_

Arnold made to comb fingers through his hair before remembering the tiara and blushed. He looked to La Sombra for help but his abuser only smiled. Sadistic jerk.

His shoulders dropped. "It means I'm about to be slapped for you."

La Sombra clicked his tongue. "Not quite, _mi amor_. They disrespected me and so you shall be punished…but I never said _how."_

He froze. Dread churned in his stomach. Sweat formed on his brow. He swallowed. La Sombra couldn't mean to…? Not in front of his friends, would he…?

Gerald dared to speak. "What's he talking about, man?"

"Though it's not much of a punishment for you, is it?" La Sombra mused. "Since I know you enjoy our…interactions."

White skin paled into an unhealthy shade as he soundlessly worked his jaw. "La Sombra…" he wheezed. "Please, not in front of them. Please, please, don't–"

La Sombra grabbed him by the waist and dragged him into a bruising kiss. He resisted the urge to struggle as a tongue forced its way into his mouth and the man groped his rear. The action was visible to his friends and they jolted into an enraged cacophony but that only spurred his abuser into molesting him more.

Whimpers fell from his lips and tears from his eyes when they pulled away. Humiliation hit him hard and he didn't dare look at his friends. An arm stayed wrapped around his waist and he shrank in the hold.

Helga snarled. "You're a sick, twisted fu–"

Another forced kiss prompted her to shut up.

"There." La Sombra pecked his cheek for extra measure. "Understand?"

His friends quieted. Too horrified and embarrassed to lift his head, Arnold stayed silent and studied the flooring.

"Do you," La Sombra tugged him against the chest to emphasize the point, _"understand?"_

"…Yeah." Gerald answered with a soft and strained voice. "Yeah, we do."

"Good." Lips smirked against his hair before pulling away. "Now then, you two will keep _mi tesoro_ here company. He's been lonely for some time now. Even went so far as to befriend his own _bodyguards_ and advise them with their problems." La Sombra laughed. _"Mi amor_ has a heart of gold. So kind and pure. As for you two," the laughter dropped into steel, "should either of you act out of line, there _will_ be consequences."

The man let him go to wave a hand. "Unlock them. If they try to run, let me know. Otherwise, I will be in my office." Fingers cupped his cheek. "See you tonight, _mi amor._ Enjoy your playmates."

A kiss on the cheek and a hug later, the man was gone. The atmosphere lightened as the guards visibly relaxed. Nicolás unlocked the cuffs and his friends rubbed their wrists. The awkwardness temped him to flee and hide but he mentally shoved the fear aside and forced a smile.

"Wanna take a look around?" Tentative steps brought him closer to his friends. "It's a pretty big place and easy to get lost. A tour might help you feel more comfortable."

"Sure…" Gerald agreed after a glance at a tense Helga.

"Well…" Arnold trailed, unsure how to continue on.

Santiago cleared his throat. "This is the lobby of the boss' house. I'm Santiago. That's Nicolás. There's Mateo. You met La Sombra and you already know Blondie."

Mateo snorted. "Welcome to hell."

"Mateo," Nicolás chided. "Don't scare them more than they already are."

"I'm not scared!" Helga interjected and crossed her arms. "Though I certainly don't like _any_ of you 'guards.'" She leaned towards Santiago and raised a fist. "Touch me again and I'll flatten you."

Arnold lurched forwards. "Oh, please don't."

Santiago rolled his eyes. "Think I _like_ hitting pretty girls?"

Helga growled. "You have a problem? Spit it out!"

Arnold hustled to wedge his way between the two of them. Had to nip the fight in the bud before a brawl began.

"Okay!" He chirped with false cheer. "Why don't we get started on that tour?"

"Move it, doofus." Helga shoved him aside. "I've got a bone to pick with this _bozo_."

Santiago scoffed. "As if you could beat me in a fair fight."

Arnold dragged a hand down his face. "Santiago, that is _not_ helping."

"I could and you know it. Or are you too afraid to admit it?"

"Mateo!" Arnold yelped. "Knock some sense into them!"

"Watching is more enjoyable." Arnold shot him a scathing glare and he sighed. "Alright. Break it up, children."

When both Helga and Santiago realized the hulking mass of muscle was approaching, they scowled and eyed each other. Luckily, they crossed their arms and turned their backs with a huff.

Relieved, Arnold readied a sigh when a hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched. Gerald frowned apologetically and released him.

"What's up with you and La Sombra?" His best friend prodded with a gentle tone.

Arnold's shoulders rose to his ears as he hunched in on himself. "Long story short: he kidnapped me and forced me to become…" he gestured at himself, "this."

Never one to be anything but blunt, Helga cut in. "A sex slave?"

Lowered eyes and a blinding blush made her backtrack. "N-not that it's a _bad_ thing to be…that. Uh, it's a good look for you! Not that it's a _good_ thing to have as a good look um. Dresses! You look good in a dress, that's what I was trying to say! Yeah!"

Arnold hugged himself. She meant no harm and he knew that but it still hurt. "No, it's okay. It's true I'm his…" his face scrunched in disgust as he spat the word, " _tesoro._ Anything he wants, he gets."

Santiago whistled. "If this keeps up, he'll be wanting rings."

Arnold pursed his lips and tried to suppress shaking nerves. "Nicolás said he had past slaves but never married them. What makes me any different?"

Nicolás softly interrupted. "Because he's never kept them as long as you."

His breath hitched and he clutched his chest. That couldn't be right. La Sombra wouldn't… The world seemed to crumble around him. "He… He wouldn't marry me, would he? Oh my… _shit_. Please tell me he wouldn't marry me. He's supposed to kill me when he's bored not _keep_ me."

He collapsed into full-blow hyperventilation as the gravity of the realization slammed onto his conscious. "Shit. _Fuck._ If he marries me then he'll never let me go. He'll fuck me for the rest of my life until I grow old and die. I'll never walk outside again. I'll never see my family again. I'll never have a choice again. I'll never–"

"–nold!" Someone shook him by the shoulders. _"Arnold,_ snap out of it!"

He gasped and flailed, sobbing. "No! No I don't want this! Let me go!" He shrieked and bit the arms holding him still. "I need to get out of here. I need to get _out of_ here!"

Words jumbled in his ears as people yelled over his own. He cried and flailed until a familiar face shoved into his own and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He whimpered and struggled but thick arms kept him pinned in place.

La Sombra pulled away and slapped him clear across the face. He blinked as his cheek heated with a blooming bruise. "The only time you should be screaming." La Sombra neared his face with a snarl. "Is in bed with me."

Arnold saw red. "Well I'm _sorry._ Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you decided to _ruin my life._ Maybe you should've–"

White skin turned red as La Sombra choked him. Activity flurried nearby as his friends tried to separate them only to be blocked by the guards. "Do not tell me what to do–"

"Or you'll what?" Arnold managed a raspy snarl of his own. "Kill me?"

"No," A dangerous glint of insanity entered brown eyes. "I'll take that pretty thing to bed. Make her scream as I take her from all ends before slitting her throat while." He punctuated the words with a shake. "You." Another shake. " _Watch."_

 _That_ snapped Arnold out of it. Green eyes widened. Soon though, they narrowed with quiet fury. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. And he was losing enough as it was.

Teeth gritted together, muscles flexed against the skin on his neck. "Fine." Blackness spotted his vision. "You win."

When he sank, La Sombra cursed and released him. Lungs expanded as he gasped for air only for the sensation to burn. Being choked never made breathing easy. While he wrangled for a steady intake, his friends had been subdued but not without landing a few hits of their own. When La Sombra stood and everyone realized he was still on the floor, they halted.

Moments of dead silence passed while he lay in a heap.

Santiago tentatively prompted. "Boss?"

As if a gunshot had blasted, La Sombra jolted. His tone, though, was solid. "Patch him up. I have work to do."

The man strode away. The guards released his friends before they swarmed his trembling self. Mateo hefted him into a delicate hold despite his hulking appearance. Santiago hustled ahead to prepare a room. Nicolás lagged behind and beckoned his friends. His friends, visibly whiplashed by the change from enemy to ally, hesitated a beat before rushing to follow.

The young man groaned as Mateo placed him atop a cot in the medical room. The movement jostled him and sent a pang through the darkening bruises on his skin. Santiago hurried to the corner and rifled through the freezer atop the fridge. Nicolás grasped the towel sitting on the counter by the door and accepted the icepack from Santiago. He gave it to Mateo who then placed it against the woozy blond's throat.

Gerald wrung his hands while Helga rubbed an arm. Both stood in the doorway, uncomfortable as two of the guards bustled around the room. Santiago had grabbed another icepack for his black eye (courtesy of Ol' Betsy) and sat on the other side of the cot while Nicolás grabbed apple sauce and water from the fridge. Neither knew how to react to the situation as their friend was lovingly cared for by the same people who kept him prisoner.

After Arnold seemed to come back to himself and Nicolás had sat beside Santiago, he blearily sat up (with slight help from Mateo) and accepted the food and water. A small red pill found its way to his palm and he swallowed it with water. Hopefully the pain reliever would kick in soon.

Gerald broke the eerie silence. "How…how often does this happen?"

The men jumped, having forgotten they were there. Though the question was directed to the group at large, Santiago answered in place of Arnold who was busy scrutinizing his lap.

"Not often." He shifted the icepack. "Only when Blondie here stands his ground does the boss get…like that."

Gerald faltered and Helga took the reign. "And you just let it happen?"

The guards looked away.

"Criminy!" Helga scowled. "Three grown ass men can't even stand up to _one_ person?"

"You don't know La Sombra." Nicolás muttered. "He is not kind to traitors."

"Or _followers,_ for that matter." She shot back. "Looks to me like you're a bunch of spineless _worms_."

She hadn't realized Arnold had shrunk in on himself until Gerald nudged her with an elbow. Realizing Arnold was including himself in the insult, she puffed a sigh and grudgingly softened her aggression.

"What makes a guy like him so powerful?" She cupped her chin. "If you ask me, which you should, I think you outta team together and ditch him. Find as many followers as you can and leave this dump. Go to the police. Give them evidence so they can catch him and lock him up for good."

Arnold, who'd been hunched throughout her speech, emerged from his shell. "But how do we escape?"

Her expression darkened with sinister glee. "Just leave the strings to _me_."

~oOo~

 **Notes:** **Honesty time – I haven't figured out what Helga's plan is yet, oops. Been busy with the Holidays and family, all that jazz.** **Reviews are always kind.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
